Dios del Miedo
& (aura) |similar= }} Dios del Miedo (Spanish for God of Fear) is the final form obtained by Sentient Stick Figures. Overview Dios del Miedo is a power that not even Old Kai knew about, and was first obtained Pend who was subjected to his worst fears Monophobia, and Eremphobia. He began his transformation after being petrified for so long, and finally completed the transformation after him repeatedly falling deeper into his subconsciousness. After emerging his appearance was completely different, and instead of the regular black body and red veins, his body was covered with black veins, and his body turn blue. His spikes on his elbows became longer, and grew spikes on his knuckles, and knees. His aura also blanket the area he is in instead of surrounding his body, however this only temporary as the aura and ki output are sealed into the body after a while; making it hard for anyone to detect his energy. His power becomes so immense that he is able to destabilise Chronoa's barrier, and was fast enough to slam Future Jeicoome into a mountain. He is able keep his ki completely sealed in his body, and thus makes it hard to detect his energy. The raw power of Dios del Miedo is considered to be comparable to Ogimugi's power whom is declared to be the second strongest fighter in the multi-universe after the Grand Priest. Power The power of the form is considered to be comparable to Ogimugi's power. However, the power of the form was just in the form itself but also from the fact that the user's feral mind enable them to fight without any emotional restrictions. Variations and Enhancements While the Dios del Miedo form is the final form that can naturally be achieved by a Sentient Stick Figure; there are other variations of that one can obtain through other means. Dios del Miedo (Faux) Dios del Miedo achieved by false circumstances. As a result has half the power they usually and have while retaining the same appearance and mindlessness as the proper form. Freeform fusion Freeform fusion is the only way one can use the Dios del Miedo's full power while retaining consciousness. Despite having restraints; Pend displayed incredibly power in using the form and even was able to use power that he normally uses in his proper Dios del Miedo form. Dios del Miedo - Evolución An impossible form achieved by Pend while in his Freeform fusion after he gained a new phobia which is of his daughter being killed. As he was in his Freeform fusion with himself in the Dios del Miedo form. He underwent a second transformation and the power from his Desesperación aided in the transformation and thus the impossible form was created. While in this form; his hair remains the same length but becomes spiky and gains spikes in his shins and shoulders as he gains a spiky tail while his posture mirrors that of a theropod dinosaur. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Transformation